Eternally Yours
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: ON HOLD My meeting with Yoh was completely unexpected. Really, I had no idea that the boy even existed, no idea that perfection on earth existed before. And immediately, I knew that I had to have him. Onesided Vampire!HaoxYoh. Rated for yaoi, lemon, rape.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King. Um… yeah, that's about it.

Jessie: **Nervous** Umm, yeah, so I'm just a little anxious about posting this

Joh: I wanna read it! Please Jessie, c'mooon! **Dancing impatiently**

Jessie: But I promised my sis I'd write a fic for her… any kind she wanted.

Joh: **Cackles** Yes you did!

Jessie: In any case, I'm just warning you all now; I'm not really a horror stories kinda person at _all_; a.k.a., I'm easily terrified by scary stories/films/etc. and so I am _NO_ expert _WHATSOEVER_ when it comes to vampires and stuff. All "facts" are simply from what I have grasped in the rare instances I've come across such content, and so yeah… please do _not_ flame me for getting any kind of info on vampires wrong. I really had no idea what I was writing; I just _REALLY_ wanted to write a Vampire!HaoxYoh story… so, um, I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings:** **Yaoi**, bondage (which –admit it!– you can never really get enough of), explicit content (as in rape).

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My initial rendezvous with Asakura, Yoh was completely unexpected, truth be told. Honestly, I had absolutely no idea that the boy even existed before, no idea that _perfection which walked on this earth_ existed before

In all my years –and believe me, I've had _centuries_– I'd never actually laid eyes on what I considered to be true perfection.

Better yet, I'd hardly expected to literally walk _into_ it. It had to be destiny, that's simply the only explanation I'll accept. It couldn't possibly have been sheer luck that I chose that very evening to wander about Tokyo at the same very same hour the boy arrived in the area to go shopping.

I'd been busy eyeing the mortals around me, trying to decide who to select as my next victim, when out of the blue someone walked straight into me—quite a feat to accomplish, seeing as we were walking in opposite directions, and there was a steady flow of people walking one way on one side of the street and those moving in the opposite direction on the other.

"E-eh? Gomen, gomen nasi!" he apologized sheepishly, looking up at me nervously as he scrambled to remove his ridiculously bulky headphones.

I'd been ready to reply with an angry retort, but from the moment I took in the pale, chocolate-haired teen's eyes, I, for the very first time in my un-life, found myself speechless.

Time seemed to have slowed down, and for a split second that felt more like an eternity in itself, I felt as though nothing existed except for me and this mere mortal.

I felt as though I was staring into a mirror and gazing at my reflection—and remember, that is something I haven't had the chance to experience in many years. The boy was just about my own height, though I stood taller than him by a few inches. His pale skin seemed to glow beneath the lamppost above us, and his shoulder length brown hair (the biggest distinction I could see between us; my own hair continued on past the small of my back) framed his lovely face. But his eyes were what really caught my attention. They were like mine—so much like mine, but they were _alive._ And staring right at me.

It was then I knew that I _had_ to have him.

"Gomen, I'm so clumsy," he apologized again, laughing at himself brightly before he sent one last, blinding grin in my direction and disappeared back into the crowd, placing his headphones over his ears once more.

I followed him silently for the rest of the night. As it was a weekend night, I expected him to express those usual traits of a boy his age; perhaps he was the type to lounge around in a club for a few hours, or meet up with a few friends in a usual spot. I had no problem with waiting, seeing as I was no stranger to stalking my prey.

But to my surprise, the brunette wandered into a large, grassy field, continuing away from the bustle of the city for a good mile and a half. I briefly wondered if anyone was expecting to meet him there, but soon realized that the boy had no intentions of sharing company when he flopped down at the foot of a grassy hill and kicked back to lay there and stargaze.

One of my own favorite pastimes, I mused, licking my lips.

Perhaps this one was going to be more fun.

I'm still somewhat surprised he hadn't noticed me quietly approach him, even with his headphones by his ears—most people can sense when they're being watched, and this one hadn't done much more than glance back warily a few times after our little run-in. I'm even more surprised that the mortal hadn't sensed me before I came within a mere foot of him, and by then it was too late.

He was only able to let out a small yelp of surprise before my lips covered his. I pushed him down roughly, pinning his body beneath mine with ease, one of my hands snatching both of his wrists to hold over his head.

For a few precious moments he was too stunned to move, and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue between his lips, smirking slightly at his sweet taste.

At last he managed to pull himself together and began to struggle, biting down as hard as he could. I pulled away slightly, but only enough so that our lips parted, and I offered him a cool smile, gazing into his petrified eyes.

"Y-you…? What do you th-think you're d-doing?" he demanded, trying to sound much more confident than he really was; but I could easily feel his heart beating almost erratically beneath my chest.

"Paying you back for before—why?" I replied nonchalantly, still pinning his hands firmly over his head, grinning slightly as I felt him struggle to free them.

"I-it was an acci…dent! W-wh…what makes you think you can just… just…" his protests trailed off as I slipped a hand beneath his shirt, my collected expression never faulting as I continued to stare at his fearful expression.

"Because you're not going anywhere," I explained calmly, easily tearing away his unbuttoned white blouse before attacking the milky skin of his chest with my mouth.

He squirmed beneath me, still trying to break my iron grasp even though by this point he must have realized that it was futile.

Have I mentioned yet just how much I detest the human race? They're utterly worthless—I see no other purpose for the disgustingly weak creatures other than to fuel my own race.

"What is your name?" I asked suddenly, finding it strange that I hadn't bothered to ask before this point… this boy must have affected me even more than I had first anticipated. At this inquiry, his demeanor changed from one of panic to one of fierce anger.

"And why should I tell you _that?_ It's not as if the knowledge would change your intentions," he spat, lifting his chin defiantly and staring back into my cold gaze determinedly. I blinked, and the ghosts of a smirk must have been visible on my lips, for his scowl deepened even further.

"Fine. Insist on being difficult…" I trailed off, before sinking my nails deeply into his side, relishing the noise of pain that escaped his lips.

"I'll just have to return the favor," I finished, slowly twisting my hand, ripping small but deep cuts in his flesh. He managed to brace himself against the pain for another admirable ten seconds before he flinched, and mumbled something that would have been inaudible for anyone else.

Of course, _I_ am not anyone else.

"Yoh, hmm? Would you happen to have a last name to go along with that?" I teased, drawing my hand back to glance at my wet fingertips before touching them to my lips. I watched indifferently as a look of disgust flashed across his features as he gulped 'Asakura.'

"Asakura, Yoh…" I repeated, enjoying the way his name rolled off the tongue.

"And you?"

I glanced up in mild surprise from idly stroking down his chest to look at Yoh, who was trying desperately not to let his interest shine through. I raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless replied.

"Hao. It's a pleasure," I chuckled, before turning my attention to his slender neck. He gave a start, obviously surprised; but then his shoulders slumped forward.

"You're lying," he mumbled dejectedly, slapping somewhat halfheartedly as my wandering hands moved too low for his liking.

"And why might I lie?" I asked, mildly curious as to why he might think that.

"Why would you tell me your real name? I'd just go to the police as soon as I could… Unless you weren't… unless…"

And it seemed as though the true direness of his situation hit home, for his gaze snapped on me with an entirely new intensity.

"Unless what? I wasn't intending to let you go alive after this?" I scoffed.

"Well, that _was_ the plan from the start, you know," I replied offhandedly, a cool smile spreading across my lips as his onyx eyes widened in terror. I leant forward, pressing against his trembling body before leaning in to close the gap between our lips.

He sat stock-still, not daring to make a move until I pulled away from our surprisingly chaste kiss, where we remained nose to nose.

Then, after a few moments of feeling his harsh breaths against my face—

"What's wrong with you--you don't breathe," he whispered brokenly, a look of utmost mortification dawning across his face.

"Breathing isn't required for people of my stature," I shrugged, before moving my hands to unbuckle his belt.

I really should have considered my actions beforehand, however, as I forgot an important detail.

I'd let go of his hands. And he had every intention of using that to his advantage.

I let out a hiss as he slapped my across the face. My anger bubbled forth at that point, and I must have lost control for a split second, as he froze, staring at my eyes disbelievingly (they must have flashed crimson—it only happens when I lose control of my emotions; therefore, it's quite rare).

"You should not have done that," I ground out between clenched teeth, ripping off his belt and lunging forward to pin him beneath me, where he immediately struggled to gain back his brief freedom.

However, I had grown tired of toying with him—he had lasted considerably longer than any of my victims in any case. He should have been thankful; but then again, how could he have possibly known?

I flipped him over and grasped his flailing wrists with my left hand, using his belt to tie them together.

"_Get off!"_ he screamed, tears of frustration welling up in his eyes, and yet the brave teen refused to let them flow. I tossed my hair back over one shoulder as I leant down to lick his ear, earning a harsh shudder from him.

"I don't think so," I whispered, pressing wet, open mouth kisses to the base of his neck—careful not to let my mouth come too close to his jugular. After all, it was _too_ hard to restrain oneself from acting instinctively and simply cutting to the feed.

With his hands tied and my weight holding him down, it was considerably easier for me to rid Yoh of the remaining articles of his clothing; especially his pants, already tattered from his struggling.

I felt him inhale deeply to let out a scream and immediately slapped a hand across his lips, muffling the cry for help.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I hissed, allowing the tips of my razor-sharp teeth brush against the nape of his neck, and he tensed up at once, allowing the built up oxygen to escape his mouth in the form of a broken sob.

"Good boy," I said coolly, before reaching down to grasp his length. I leant forward to rest my chin on his shoulder; peering at his panicked features from the corner of my eye.

"There… isn't this so much easier without you struggling?" I asked, stroking my fingers along his growing arousal expertly.

"I _hate_ you," he replied softly; and indeed, his voice was dripping with the emotion.

"Oh, isn't that unfortunate?" I mocked, increasing the frequency of my strokes and enjoying the hitch in his breath at the sudden change. His struggles renewed, but they were nowhere near as frenzied as they had been before, and only increased my impatience to take the boy.

He came with a strangled cry only after a few last harsher pumps. I pulled my hand away, in favor of bringing my hand to my lips in order to clean it of the fluid.

"You're not very experienced, now, are you?" I asked, amused at his resulting blush and vaguely affronted expression before he weakly twisted his hands in an empty attempt to free them.

"Well lucky for both of us, I _am,_" I smirked.

"Who… what are you?" he whimpered at last, shaking violently beneath me.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I replied with a leer, grasping his hips and thrusting into him without any further warning.

His resulting shriek of agony managed to bring a genuine smile of bliss to my lips. I knew then that Yoh would surely be a favorite toy of mine for an extremely long time to come; who knew, maybe he would even remain my favorite for… well, forever and for always.

In any case, I, for once in my lifetime (if that's what you can call it) acknowledged my victim's cry, and paused, reveling in the soft gasps and pants that escaped Yoh's lips as he struggled to brace himself against the intrusion. And now that I studied him closer, I could see the tears he had been trying so hard to hold back flowing freely down his cheeks.

And yet, to my amazement, his eyes still held their defiant spark.

I found myself allured to the challenge of snuffing that last hope of his, whatever it might be, and pulled back before plunging back into him, a low groan –dangerously close to a tell-tall growl– escaping my throat as I started a fast and violent rhythm.

My eyes snapped open (briefly, I wondered when I had let them close) at the abrupt reappearance of the metallic smell of blood, and I realized that Yoh had unknowingly bitten his lip too hard in an attempt to stifle a moan.

I dug my nails into Yoh's sides harder, causing him to let out another cry of pain--and I knew I couldn't resist him any longer; his sounds of pain mixed with the unsually sweet scent of his blood proved too much for me to resist.

I let go of one of his hips to grasp his member, and he let out a reluctant moan of pleasure; and that was when I struck.

My mouth instinctively flew directly to his jugular and my teeth pierced the skin—and in moments I was in heaven, even more so than before. He gasped sharply and struggled briefly; his thrashes weakening with each passing second, until he collapsed beneath me as I came violently.

At last I drew up from his body, pulling my pants back up as I gazed at his limp figure expectantly. I sat back down beside him, stroking his chocolate hair.

"Yoh," I smiled coolly; my smile turning into a grin as he shuddered. Slowly, he pushed himself back up, looking at my blankly.

I smirked to myself. Now ours eyes were truly identical—empty of all human emotion.

I drew my wrist up to my mouth to tear a cut in the skin before pressing it up against his lips, where he took slow, deliberate gulps, which gradually became more demanding.

I only removed my extended arm when my vision grew somewhat hazy; immediately, he looked up at me—much more alert than before, and.

"Feeling better, Yoh?" I asked softly, extending an arm to help him to his feet, where he swayed before his knees gave out and he fell against my chest, breathing sharply.

He didn't reply verbally, but chose to merely glance up at me silently, regarding me with an empty glare.

"What have you done?" he managed to ask hoarsely. My eyes lit up at the inquiry, and I offered him my most charming smile as I registered the lovely thought.

"Why, I've simply claimed you for the rest of eternity, love."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: **Wringing hands nervously** I hope that was good enough for you, sis…

Joh: HAOxYOH FOREVER!

Jessie: Err… I tried? Pleasedonthurtme! **Hides under a conveniently placed shell**

_**Please Review**_


End file.
